Surgical robots are provided for moving a surgical end effector, for example, a scalpel, forceps, camera, or hose opening, on or in patients relative to a surgical robot base, in that drives of the surgical robot move its joints.
According to in-house practice, ceiling or floor-mounted surgical robots are known, in which one first or base axis of rotation of the surgical robot is arranged substantially vertical. Wall-mounted surgical robots are also known, in which the base axis of rotation of the surgical robot is instead arranged substantially horizontal.
In particular, in order to optimally use the kinematic system of the surgical robot and/or the available space, and/or to prevent interferences with additional surgical robots, positioning devices are additionally known according to proprietary practice in order to reposition the surgical robot base prior to the operation and, if necessary, during the operation.
The operation of such a positioning device is, however, difficult, in particular for medical personnel without corresponding kinematic knowledge.